


A Fair Cop

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-12
Updated: 2011-03-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re only in trouble if you get caught. And if you do get caught, you might as well do so in style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fair Cop

Approaching the laser bars surrounding one of the holding cells the enforcer almost gave in to the urge to turn around and walk back out.

“Hey, nice morning for a chat.”

The enforcer released a vent full of air he hadn’t realised he had been holding until the system overheating warning flashed across his vision. He really should have guessed.

Drawing his wings up he stared through the bars at the smaller Polyhexian mech who was sprawled on the berth. “It was until I got sent down here.” The ‘because nobody else can deal with you without an urge to offline you’ went unspoken as the enforcer pulled a datapad and stylus from his subspace.

“So, what did you do this time?” He prompted when the smaller mech didn’t say anything.

“Me? Now why do you lot always assume I’m to blame?”

“You were arrested at the scene with evidence.” The enforcer said as he pulled up the files relating to the arrest. “Thus you are most likely to blame.”

Not that it would do any good. For every act they managed to pin on the mech there would be another five or so where he would be let go when they could find no solid evidence with which to charge him. And none of the things they did manage to pin on him warranted anything bigger than a fine.

“Well, I wouldn’t say I did anything wrong.”

The enforcer merely raised an optical ridge as the other mech swung off the berth and came to stand on the other side of the lasers. His datapad merely said vandalism, in this mechs case that could mean anything.

“I’d prefer to think of it as redecorating.”

“Redecorating?” The enforcer asked with the resignation gained from having been through several similar scenarios.

“Well, you Praxians are so boring.” The enforcer felt his wings twitch at the insult but managed to keep the snarl off his face. How one delinquent mech managed to get so under his armour he didn’t know.

“I will assume therefore that you attempted to liven up our city somehow?”

“Succeeded my good mech, succeeded to liven up your city.”

The enforcer narrowed both optics at the mech who was looking far too smug for one who was standing on the wrong side of a set of laser bars.

“What exactly did you redecorate?”

The smaller mech grinned, “You know the big statue outside the University.” Yes, he knew about it, everybody in Praxus must must know about it; since it was over twice the size of the biggest shuttle mechs missing it was hardly an option. “Well, its colour scheme was rather boring.”

And he could also see exactly where this was going...

“Well, I'm not too sure lime green, yellow and pink really suit it.”


End file.
